


Busted Pipe

by HardStansOnly



Series: you would (k)not believe it [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Birth Control, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Omega!Jackson, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, So much slick, Wet & Messy, alpha!Jaebum, delayed heat, first heat, in this house we let jackson be the happy pubby we know he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: It's Jackson's first heat and Jaebum makes sure he’s taken care of.





	Busted Pipe

**Author's Note:**

> I love wet and whiny boys and daddy's who are generous with oral - S

Jackson wasn't sure exactly when his heat hit but one minute he was feeling a little warm, and the next his body was on _fire_.The origin of the heat radiating into his veins was, unsurprisingly, his ass. Jackson had been waiting for his heat for nearly two years. Between the stress of idol life, his solo career, and maintaining his social life, his doctor assured him that being delayed was normal. The doctor had told him that most omegas didn't have their first heat until months after presenting despite what the media portrayed.

Another dull throb in the base of his spine drew his attention back to his problem. The slow leak now making its way down the inside of his thigh only confirmed his suspicions. With everyone out of the dorm for the night Jackson bit his lip at the realization that he would have to handle this alone. The slow building fear of the pain that would follow made tears well up. 

"All right Jackson." Wiping the tears away with the palm of his hand Jackson tried to calm his heart. "Think with your head, not your ass." 

Pushing himself off the counter where his food sat half eaten Jackson tried to make it to his bedroom. At least there he could find a dildo or something to shove up his ass to relieve some of the pressure that was slowly pulsating out from his ass into his legs and torso. He barely made it to the hallway before the throbbing in his body turned to spikes of pain. Letting out an involuntary whimper he stumbled a bit, body folding in half while trying to breathe past it. Sliding down the wall Jackson tried to think of everything Yugyeom and Bam had told him about their first heats. 

Keep breathing. Try to stay calm. If you don’t have anyone around get a knotting toy to stave off the worst of the pain.

Jackson sat on the floor breathing as deeply as he could between the throbs trying to gauge how much time he had between them. About fifteen seconds. He'd have to apologize to his sister for laughing at her cramps when he was younger. The slow creak of the door followed by the jingle of keys was comforting. Jackson knew none of them would leave him suffering in the hallways and would help him to his room. If it was Yugyeom or Bambam one of them might even take enough pity and fish out a dildo for him to use before running to avoid a triggered heat.

"Jacks?" The sound of Jaebum's voice was the best thing he'd ever heard. The omega part of his brain was skipping in joy at the realization an alpha was present. Alphas meant knots and babies. Jackson could _feel_ his scent gland going into overdrive, filling the small space until Jackson could taste his own scent. "Are yo-" the words cut off as Jaebum stopped mid-crouch, his dark eyes going nearly black from the how fast the pupils had blown wide as the alpha caught the scent of his heat. Almost immediately Jaebum's body reacted and the sweet scent of toffee washed over Jackson from where it was being pumped out of Jaebum's scent gland. "Jacks." The word was pitched so low it sounded almost painful.

"Jaebum." Jackson reached up weakly as a fresh wave of pain hit. With an alpha so close his body ached more than before. He wanted Jaebum to fuck him hard and dirty and then soft and slow. He wanted Jaebum to _ruin_ him. That was a line of thought that would be terrifying if it was anyone but Jaebum - or even Mark but Mark was taken and Jackson would sooner die than fight Yugyeom or make their maknae sad. "Please help me."

"What do you need Jacks?" Despite the blown out pupils and the scent filling the air Jaebum still hadn't moved. Maybe he was taken too and Jackson just hadn't caught on. That thought churned his gut. There hadn’t been anyone in Jaebum’s life that he knew about, but just because they were groupmates and lived together didn’t mean they didn’t have secrets from one another. It was likely Jaebum had someone already with how kind and loving he was even if the man never hinted at anything. Jaebum liked to keep his personal life personal. Suddenly Jackson felt tears prick at his eyes but pretended it was just from the heat and not his heart.

No. Jackson closed his eyes taking a deep breath, then another. He wouldn't guilt Jaebum into anything. He needed to keep his hormonal brain locked down tight.

"Just help me to my room." Jackson knew he didn’t sound convincing just as he knew there was gonna be a whole puddle on the floor from where his ass was leaking like a busted pipe. "I can handle it from there."

Wordlessly Jaebum extended a hand but the second Jackson was on his feet Jaebum had him pressed into the wall mouthing at his scent gland, hands gripping his ass to press them together. Jackson all but screamed at the influx of pleasure being dumped into his system at the small amount of stimuli. His scent gland had always been sensitive and the longer his heat was delayed the more it became, to the point where the last few days just the brush of his shirt collar has been borderline painful. Now Jaebum was sucking on it and dragging his tongue over the skin making Jackson’s eyes roll up and hips jerk in search of any kind of relief.

"Is that all you want baby?" Jaebum's voice was lower than he had ever heard it. As it was Jaebum's hold and the wall he was pinned against were the only things keeping him upright. " _Fuck_ , you smell so good Jacks." The teeth returned to his neck and Jackson felt the gush of slick slide down his thighs all the way to his knees. "Can...can I help you Jackson? Please baby, let me be with you."

Gripping Jaebum's hair and holding his head in place on his neck Jackson whimpered a small, "Yes, fuck, god yes." The more Jaebum nipped and sucked at his neck the more Jackson begged. "Daddy please." The words slipped out faster than he could catch them but instead of falling back in disgust Jaebum rocked harder against his body. 

"Oh my god Jacks."Jaebum continued to grind them together. "Keep saying that baby." Jackson whimpered it again loving the reaction it incited from the older. Teeth caught his ear before Jaebum asked breathlessly, "Can I be your daddy, Jackson?"

" _Yes_." Jackson bit at Jaebum's neck, not enough to claim but enough that there would be marks later. "Please be my daddy." A small part of his brain that was still desperately trying to function knew there would have to be a real talk later. But that was later. So much later. Right now the man he had been wanting to fuck him raw since he landed in Korea was begging to be his daddy, to take care of him. Jackson thanked every god he could think of for this chain of events.

It took a few attempts but the two of them finally stumbled into Jaebum's room, the door barely closing behind them before Jaebum was kissing him. At first Jaebum kissed him softly, almost reverently, the calloused hands cupping his face rather than his aching ass. For as much as Jackson wanted - _needed_ \- to speed things up he soaked up the attention. He had been trying to catch Jaebum's eye for nearly a year now and finally they were here. If Jackson knew all it would take was to be kicked into heat he would have forced it earlier.

"Baby." The word was whispered sweetly against his lips and Jackson couldn't help but smile. "You're such a good boy Jackson. So good for daddy." Jaebum waited until his lips parted in a moan to gently slip his tongue in. If the kiss before was sweet, this one felt like a branding. Every slide of tongue and stolen breath stamping _mine_ across Jackson's body. "Undress for me." Jackson scrambled to throw his clothes off. He hadn't been wearing much as it was. A loose tank top and sweatpants with no underwear since he was expecting a quiet night in. Following Jaebum’s gaze down Jackson blushed heavily at the soaked material and the shiny trails down his leg. It looked like he’d pissed himself but Jaebum just shot a heavy look up at him. It was powerful to feel that wanted by Jaebum and Jackson had to close his eyes to take a breath. "You're so wet baby." Jaebum's hand sliding between his legs dragging through the thick slick made his breath hitch. "Jackson." Peeling open his eyes Jackson watched Jaebum lick _his_ slick off the coated digits.

"Holy fuck." The sight made his body react by more slick leaking out. He was going to be dehydrated at this point. "Oh my god." Jaebum pulled his fingers out of his mouth to grip Jackson’s jaw.

"Oh the bed baby." Jaebum kissed him sweetly. The taste of his own slick made Jackson's dick throb. "Go on. On your back."

Jackson could feel the fog getting heavier the longer this dragged out. Yugyeom had said that he was nearly insane with pain when Mark had found him but Jackson’s pain was still at a manageable level for now. Jackson figured that his body recognized there was someone around and hadn't kicked into overdrive yet. Laying on the bed Jackson closed his eyes and counted to ten like Youngjae had told him when he felt the heat under his skin rise. When he had gotten to twenty he braved a peek fearing Jaebum had left him. Instead Jaebum was watching him with a soft smile, shirt dropping to the floor and pants already gone leaving Jackson with a view that made his eyes roll up a bit. All the years of b-boying had done wonders for Jaebum's body even though it had also caused him more than a few injuries.

Closing his eyes again Jackson counted to ten only wincing once as a flare of pain zipped through his body. Jackson had expected the bed to dip under Jaebum's weight but what he didn't expect was the strong hands to push the backs of his thighs up and a scalding hot tongue to lick up his ass.

" _Fuck._ " Jackson nearly shrieked as Jaebum lapped at his ass like a dying man in the desert. It was all Jackson could do to grip the sheets and moan. "Oh my god daddy." Jackson threaded his fingers into the black hair. "Oh fuck." Jaebum shuffled up the bed a bit to get better access, only pulling away to bite at Jackson’s shaking thighs leaving deep purple marks. 

Jackson filled the room with gasps and staccato ‘ahs’ while he rode out the torrent of pleasure building in his blood. The hot tongue swiped and swirled and prodded until Jackson was sobbing begging for more. This felt so good but it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough. With the addition of the tongue two fingers began to slide in and out and Jackson sank completely into his heat. His daddy was going to fuck him, _breed_ him. He was going to have all the slick in his ass replaced with daddy's cum. That thought alone gave him the first orgasm of his heat. The image of his puffed out ass leaking cum was the only thing that kept him grounded enough that when Jaebum climbed up his body Jackson could stamp down the worry Jaebum was going to leave.

"You taste better than you smell." The possessiveness in Jaebum's voice sank into his bones. He wanted to belong to Jaebum, to be his baby boy, his toy, his fuck doll. Whatever Jaebum wanted that's what Jackson wanted to be. "I could eat you out all day." The smell of his slick coming from Jaebum mouth also flared a streak of possessiveness in him. Jaebum was _his_. Maybe this is what Yugyeom had been talking about, the overwhelming need to make everything about his partners smell like his. To mark every part Jaebum until there was no question who he belonged to.

"Daddy please fuck me." Jackson arched up as two fingers pressing into his ass. "D- _AH!_ " The fingers began to move in and out as Jaebum mouthed his scent gland again. Rocking his hips up and down Jackson rode his fingers, eyes rolled up and little noises falling out.

"Mine." The word filtered through his haze. "Jackson, baby, you're _mine._ " He wanted to say yes he was, he had always been Jaebum's but all he could manage was a broken whine. “Look baby. Look at your ass taking my fingers so good.”

The wet noises from the fingers in his ass was driving them both insane. Spreading his legs as wide as they could go Jackson leaned up just enough to watch them slip in and out coating Jaebum's fingers in slick. Jaebum was back in his ear whispering something but Jackson couldn't make out the words. When Jaebum crooked his fingers just right Jackson arched up, breath hitching at the sudden jolt of pleasure. 

Jaebum focused on that spot until Jackson was sobbing, ass dumping out so much slick it soaked the bed. Feeling another orgasm building like a tidal wave Jackson grabbed Jaebum's wrist keeping it in place as he rode them through his orgasm. Jackson was mindlessly fucking down against them trying to fill the need for his ass to be full. He needed Jaebum inside him and rearranging his insides. Already past the point of words Jackson whimpered into Jaebum's shoulder hoping he would understand.

Dredging up enough syllables for Korean Jackson whispered, "Please." The slick coated hand slid up his leg. "Daddy." The room felt hot and hazy but Jaebum's dark eyes kept him present. Jaebum was taking care of him, _daddy_ was going to make everything good.

"Are you on birth control baby?" Jaebum thumbed at his lower lip before Jackson sucked in the digit. He liked the taste of his own slick, maybe if maknae line were willing they'd let him eat them out. "Jackson?" Nodding yes Jaebum smiled and rewarded him with a kiss. He had been on birth control since he presented omega at eighteen. It had just been a waiting game for his heat. "Did you take it today?" Jackson whined impatiently but nodded another yes. "Jacks pay attention this is important," Jackson whined again as his body began to go from warm to blistering, "I know baby. Last question, you want me or a toy?"

"No toy." Jackson's eyes welled up with tears. He was so close to having what he wanted, _who_ he wanted but now Jaebum sounded like he was going to back out. Everything about it threatened to drown Jackson in agony. "Daddy no toy." He added again brokenly.

"Shhh." Jaebum nosed at his jaw comfortingly. "No toys. I promise." Jaebum pressed him back onto the bed looking at him with a mix of bone melting lust and heart warming affection. Jackson felt the blunt head of Jaebum's dick press slow but firm into his ass, Jaebum’s thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his hip bones as his body adjusted to the fullness. In response his body gushed out more slick around Jaebum even as the muscles contracted around him making Jaebum shake. When Jaebum finally came to rest flush against his ass Jackson dug his nails into the older's shoulders while Jaebum exhaled a shaky breath. "You're so fucking _wet_ Jacks." The noises that were coming from his ass as Jaebum gave a few shallow thrusts would have been embarrassing if Jaebum wasn't praising him for it. "Jacks I've never seen anyone get as wet as you." Jackson didn't want to think about how many people his daddy had been with. Not right now. "No one's ever smelled so good." Jaebum's voice dropped lower. "No one has ever looked so perfect on my cock."

"Daddy." Jackson whimpered wrapping his legs around the strong waist. "More." He didn’t want Jaebum talking about anyone else, not even to compliment him. Jackson wanted to be the only person in the world that existed to Jaebum. The only one to be worthy of being Jaebum’s baby boy.

As if he could read his mind Jaebum admitted softly, "I've never been anyone's daddy, Jacks." Building a slow rhythm Jaebum braced himself on an elbow next to his head allowing the older to kiss him softly. "Only yours. I only wanted to be your daddy." The words made Jackson cry out, spine arching up and the sweat from their skin adding to the slide of their bodies. "That's right baby. I'm _yours_." Jackson clamped down making the wet squelch get louder but he didn't care. The words being whispered were making him feel high. "Look at me." Opening his eyes Jackson found Jaebum smiling at him just as soft as he always did. "Just focus on me."

Reaching behind Jaebum unhooked his ankles but before Jackson could whine Jaebum pressed his knees to Jackson's chest. The change in angle pressed right into his prostate and Jackson scrambled to find something to hang into while Jaebum fucked him hard and deep. Each movement radiated from his ass up into his chest driving the air from his lungs leaving him unable to do much than shred the sheets with how much he was clawing at them.

When Jackson came a third time a pulse of slick from his ass coated Jaebum’s entire lower half causing him to slam into Jackson harder and harder until his body did it again. Nearly delirious he wasn't sure if he had ever felt so good in his life. Above him Jaebum's hips now kicked weakly but Jackson could see he was close, barely hanging on. He wanted his daddy to cum in him like he had never wanted anything before.

Reaching up Jackson pulled Jaebum down to him. Once Jaebum was close Jackson pressed their foreheads together, looking up through his eyelashes he whispered, "Breed me daddy." The broken groan that came from Jaebum filled the room, knot swelling to lock them together as he came in him. All but purring at the sensations Jackson's exhausted body shook one last time. 

Jaebum stayed in place murmuring soft words that had Jackson nearly glowing. The older pressed soft kisses along his neck and collar bones, trailing some across his cheek bones. Jackson had been with a few people since he presented, he was a grown ass adult, but none of them did this. None of them made Jackson feel this adored or beautiful. It was a little while later Jackson registered careful movement as Jaebum slid out of him to curl against his side. Rolling over to tangle their legs together Jackson happily burrowed into his chest. With the initial wave of heat settled he pulled up the sheets and settled in for a nap while Jaebum hummed lowly.

Jackson flitted in and out of sleep for a while. The rise and fall of Jaebum’s chest mixed with the slow trail of finger tips kept his brain from going crazy between waves of hazy fog. Jackson was nearly asleep again when a deep growl caught his attention. The smell of chocolate filled the room with an undercurrent on peppermint. Sleepily Jackson tried to place who the scents belonged to but didn’t worry about it too much. If there was a real threat Jaebum would have done much more than growl.

“Its okay Jb.” That was Yugyeom’s voice. That’s right, Yugyeom’s scent was chocolate and that meant the peppermint was Mark. Why was Jaebum growling at their maknae and hyung? “Mark is helping me bring in food and water. No one is taking him away from you.” Jackson knew it shouldn’t but the possessiveness made him feel warm. Jackson chalked it up to a combination of his heat brain and the fact that Jaebum would never actually hurt anyone, least of all Mark and Yugyeom. Their leader was too in control of himself even when he was knocked out of his head by some thing or another. Even if Mark were to actually try to drag him away Jaebum wouldn’t resort to violence. “How is he?”

Finally Jaebum spoke, voice soft. “He’s been sleeping for a while. He had just started when I got home.” Jackson heard a few water bottles being set on the table. “Sorry for growling at you Mark.” Jaebum sounded a little sheepish even as Jaebum’s arms tightened around him and Jaebum nuzzled into his hair.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mark’s voice held a smile even if he couldn’t see it. “I understand, really. Me and Gyeomie will be home the rest of the night. He should be about out of it since you found him early on.” Jackson nuzzled deeper into Jaebum’s chest getting coos from the three. “Holler if you need us okay?”

Waiting until the door closed again Jackson looked up shyly. Mark was right, the fog of heat was nearly gone from his brain. There was only a slight warmth to his body but the overwhelming need must have subsided while he was sleeping. Jackson still _wanted_ Jaebum but it was in the way he had always wanted him. Jackson couldn’t stop himself from wondering if Jaebum had actually meant the things he said or if it was just him trying to comfort him during the worst of the heat. With the sex brain gone the hormonal brain took over and Jackson found himself crying even as Jaebum held him close obviously distressed at the suddeness of his tears. This was too perfect, Jaebum was going to leave and Jackson was going to be back to pining helplessly.

“Jacks?” Jaebum kissed his face softly. “What’s wrong? Baby are you hurt?” Jaebum’s hands then lips pressed against his forehead checking his temperature. Not finding the source Jaebum pulled the sheets around them tighter, the alpha instincts kicking back in. Jackson wanted to push him away, tell him that he didn’t have to worry about it him, but all he could do was hold him tighter.

“Don’t leave.” Jackson hated himself for the words. He had promised himself not to guilt Jaebum into anything but he couldn’t go back. He wasn’t sure if he would survive. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

“No, no, no.” More kisses were pressed to his face and hair. “I’m not going to leave you Jacks. Not now, not ever okay?” Jackson curled down deeper into Jaebum’s chest. He desperately wanted to believe that. It was the only thing in the world he ever wanted more than being an idol, the only thing he wanted more than anything. 

He just wanted to be loved by this man.

“Even after my heat is over?” A fresh wave of tears threatened to overtake him. “You didn’t want me before.” Jaebum was silent for a few moments but he didn’t move away. Under his ear Jaebum’s heart beat wildly.

Finally Jaebum spoke softly. “You make me feel shy.” Jackson snorted in disbelief. Jaebum had never been particularly shy even when they first debuted. “It’s true. You’re so bright and loud and wonderful.” Jaebum forced him to look up. “I was afraid you would say no if I asked.” Jaebum sounded more unsure than Jackson could ever recall. Maybe he wasn’t yanking his chain.

“Jb.” Jaebum rolled them so Jackson was on his back staring up at him. Staring up at Jaebum’s face Jackson asked the question that he should have asked ages ago. “Can I be yours? I don’t care in what way.” With his wrists pinned under Jaebum’s hands he couldn’t run away or hide. “Daddy I just wanna be yours.” Jaebum’s face went from surprise to a small but soft smile. Hands sliding down from his wrists Jaebum cupped his face pressing their foreheads together.

“Yes baby.” Jaebum caught his mouth in a slow kiss, tongue sliding against his. Everything felt more charged than before, more heavy than anything they did during his heat. “Jackson.” A kiss to his neck. “I’m yours too.” Jackson whimpered a bit into Jaebum’s mouth as the older kissed him again. Already Jackson could feel the heat building back up under his skin and a trail of slick slide out of his ass. Jackson wasn’t sure if it was his heat reacting or just his body but when Jaebum adjusted himself between his legs Jackson didn’t care to ask.

The final wave of Jackson’s heat was taken slow. Jaebum keeping a deep grinding pace while holding their bodies as close as possible until Jackson thought they were going to melt into one person. Each drag of their hips covered them in more slick but Jaebum only told him how good he was, how wet he got for his daddy. Dragging his fingers down Jaebum’s shoulders desperately Jackson begged for a claiming bite even as Jaebum refused with murmured promises of later. 

Instead of a bite Jaebum mouthed heavily at his scent gland, occasionally grazing his teeth against it until Jackson came sobbing in his arms. With a shattered groan Jaebum held his hips tightly in place, finally letting his knot form again and hold them together. Pulling Jaebum down to him Jackson fought to catch his breath between small Thank Yous and little whines when Jaebum adjusted his knees to be more comfortable while they waited for his knot to go down. To Jackson’s delight Jaebum resumed the soft kisses and gentle praise that they had left off on when Jackson had fallen asleep the first time.

Once the knot had gone down again Jaebum moved to grab the basket of food and drinks that Mark and Yugyeom had brought in earlier. Sitting up as much as his sore ass would allow Jackson dutifully drank little sips of gatorade that Jaebum fed to him between praises. In the basket were also bits of soft fruit and mini granola bars that Jaebum coaxed him into eating sprinkled liberally with kisses and little laughs. 

Jackson wanted to spend the rest of his life laying in bed with Jaebum showering him with attention, and with the look of adoration in Jaebum’s eyes as they curled back together to get more sleep that’s exactly what Jackson was going to get.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
